Um?
by jungcocktrash
Summary: Taehyung memang mencintainya. Namun, apakah Jungkook juga masih? Mungkin, ini semua sudah berakhir. VKOOK / TAEKOOK


**Um?**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Another Cast : Park Jimin**

 **Genre : ... apa aja deh xD**

 **BOY x BOY / YAOI  
VKOOK / TAEKOOK  
DONT LIKE DONT READ**

Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyatakannya padamu. Tapi aku tau, kau menyukaiku juga kan, Jeon Jungkook?

.

.

.

Terik matahari benar-benar menyengat tubuhku. Aku ingat terakhir kali saat aku pergi Clubbing untuk menyerahkan amarah dan stressku.

"Kau ini tidak mengerti?! Aku selalu berusaha untuk menjagamu dan melarangmu untuk pergi ke tempat seperti itu! Kau tahu kau sudah melanggarnya berapa kali?" Aku hanya menggeleng polos layaknya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sudahlah, Kim Taehyung. Aku lelah padamu. Aku juga tidak kuat mencium aroma bir setiap malam jika aku main ke rumahmu. Aku akan pindah."

Itu adalah kali terakhir aku melihatnya. Seorang Jeon Jungkook pergi ke Jepang tanpa memberitahuku. Ya, mungkin ia mengatakan 'Aku akan pindah', tapi mana mungkin aku sempat terpikir ia akan pindah ke negara lain? Kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkanku memang sangat tidak jelas.

 _When you're gone_

 _The pieces of my heart i'll be missing you_

Astaga, tentu saja aku merindukannya. Siapa sih yang tidak merindukan 'kekasih' nya yang telah pergi selama setahun? Ya, aku tahu aku bukanlah temannya lagi, apalagi kekasihnya. Itu hanyalah angan-angan belaka yang selalu ingin kujadikan kenyataan di dunia yang sempit ini.

"Makan." Eomma berdiri di ambang pintu. Raut wajahnya menandakan 'Jangan-Sedih-Terus-Menerus'. Ia tampak khawatir.

"Nanti saja, Eomma. Aku belum lapar, lagi pula ini hari libur. Aku bisa makan kapanpun yang ku-mau, bukan?" Aku tersenyum tipis padanya. Menutup mataku dengan perlahan, dan kembali menundukkan kepalaku.

"Jeon Jungkook sudah pergi. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Lagipula, masih banyak yeoja yang cantik." Ia tersenyum tipis. "Ia juga namja." Aku membulatkan mataku. Perkataan itu..

 _Apa Eomma tidak menyetujuiku dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pikiranku kacau. Aku benar-benar lelah. Oiya, kau mau tahu ceritaku dengan Jeon Jungkook?

Baiklah. Dulu aku dan Jungkook adalah teman masa kecil. Kami selalu bermain bersama, bercanda, tertawa, pergi, dan belajar bersama. Hubungan kami berbeda setelah kami memasuki masa SMA. Aku mempunyai sedikit perasaan padanya. Ya, aku tahu ia adalah seorang namja. Tapi apa aku salah?

Mulai dari situ, Jungkook juga seperti menyukaiku. Ia lebih sering main kerumahku, bahkan setiap pulang sekolah. Kami membaca buku bersama, bercanda, dan bermain games bersama. Kenangan itu memenuhi memori otakku saat ini. Tidak tahu dengannya.

"Taehyungie~! Aku lapar~" Suara menggoda itu membuatku tersenyum sadis.

"Ahh, aku tidak, Kookie." Namja didepanku itu mempoutkan bibirnya seraya menatapku malang. "Kau tidak kasihan padaku, hm?" Ia mulai melipat kedua tangannya. Aku sedikit menggeram bercampur dengan rasa gemas. KOOKIE KU INI BENAR-BENAR IMUT!

"Tidak." Aku masih mencoba untuk menolaknya. Kim Taehyung tidak selemah ini dan mudah luluh karena seorang Jeon Jungkook~

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sendiri. Kau tidak usah ikut, aku muak melihatmu." Jungkook mulai melangkah pergi. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang, berharap aku akan mengejarnya. "KOK KAU TIDAK MENGERJARKU SIH?!" Kookie kecilku menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan melipat kedua tangannya, -lagi.

"Aku tidak tergoda olehmu, Kookie-ah~" Aku meringis. Ayolah Kookie, kau bisa membuatku luluh. Pakai cara yang lain~

"Aku bisa." Jungkook merasa tertantang oleh perkataanku. Ia mulai mendekatiku, mendudukannya pada pangkuanku dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leherku. " _Aku-ingin-kau-ikut-denganku, Taehyungie."  
_ AAAAH~ SUARA MACAM APA ITU? KOOKIE, KAU LULUS!

"KOOKIE, SARANGHAE!" Aku memeluknya erat. Perlahan, kukecup bibir merahnya layak Cherry yang tersuguh didepanku itu.

 _Tunggu, itu bukanlah pernyataan cinta._

 _Suatu hal terjadi setelah itu._

"Uh," Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhku. "E-Eh, maafkan aku. _Mianhae._ "

Setelah itu, semua berakhir.

" _Mwo?_ Ada apa, chagi?" Aku berusaha kembali pada keadaan semula.

"Maafkan aku, Taehyungie." Ia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tak mengerti ada apa dengannya. Apa aku salah barusan? Bukankah ia yang memulainya untuk mengajakku makan? Ckck~ Kookie-ku memang aneh.

Hari demi hari berlalu, kupikir Ia hanya sedikit terkejut karena apa yang kulakukan padanya. Ternyata, tidak. Ia benar-benar pergi, bahkan Ia pindah rumah. Ia tidak menghubungiku. Jika aku yang menghubunginya, tentu saja Ia akan me-reject telponku.

 _Kau bilang kalian bertemu terakhir pada saat kau setelah clubbing?_

Ya, memang. Setelah semua yang kulakukan padanya, ia tidak menghubungiku. Hubungan kami mulai menjauh, aku tidak tahu dimana dia, bahkan aku tidak tahu ia masih hidup atau tidak. Pergaulanku mulai berubah, aku bergaul dengan anak-anak berandal yang seharusnya tidak kuikuti. Taehyung memang bodoh. Aku mulai menyukai bir, minuman keras, vodka, dan clubbing malam. Kadang aku lupa padanya. Kau tahu mengapa aku mengikuti suatu ajaran yang tidak baik? Aku tidak bisa melupakannya jika aku tidak melakukan suatu kegiatan. Semua orang tau itu adalah jalan yang salah, begitu juga denganku. Namun apa boleh buat, semua keputusan ini keluar pada otakku. Aku mulai menyukai vandalisme, setiap malam aku keluar dan aku menabung untuk membeli pilox baru. Semua duniaku berubah setelah aku kehilangannya.

Suatu hari saat Clubbing ku telah selesai, aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah sendiri. Daripada naik motor bersama geng motorku, itu akan benar-benar menyiksa tetanggaku. Suara motor-motor itu akan membangunkan mereka semua, dan tentu saja, aku akan dibunuh oleh mereka.

Jungkook menungguku.

Ia menungguku didepan pintu.

 _-Flashback Ends-_

.

.

.

 _"_ KAU LAMA!" Seseorang dengan suara yang sangat sering kudengar itu berteriak disamping telingaku. Sesekali menggarung-garukkan tengkuknya.

"Apa sih," Aku hanya menoleh kecil padanya, menyudutkan mataku padanya dan memasang raut wajah malas.

"Kau ingin kutimpuk dengan bola basket?" Namja itu lagi-lagi mengancamku. "Kim Taehyung, aku adalah Park Jimin! Namja tertampan dan terpopuler di sekolah ini!" Astaga, yang benar saja.

"Lalu?"

"Ish, kau ini."

"Apa? Ada apa?"

"Ya sudah deh, aku pulang."  
Park Jimin memang begitu orangnya. Aku sudah berkenalan dengannya sejak pertama kali aku memasuki bangku SMA. Bahkan kami bertemu setiap hari di sudut Kampus. Aku mengenalnya karena Eomma kami berteman. Ia juga tetanggaku, namun Park Jimin sudah pindah rumah.

"Oh iya," Jimin kembali lagi dengan perbincangan tak pentingnya itu. " _Jeon Jungkook_ ,-"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

 _"- kembali ke Korea."_

Jimin pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi tahuku apa-apa.

 _Namja itu, kembali?_

 _Untuk apa? Ia ingin membuat pesona lalu meninggalkanku lagi?_

 _Mungkin aku memang salah, tapi ini keterlaluan._

Namja itu mengutukku dan benar-benar mengutukku. Untuk apa ia kembali? Ia benar-benar akan mempermainkanku? Mengurung diriku di kamar akan memperbaiki masalah ini, bukan? Jadi aku akan memikirkannya apakah aku akan bertemu dengannya atau tidak. Bukankah itu keputusan yang baik?

 _Ding Dong_

Suara bel terdengar. Sepertinya seseorang telah datang. Suara pintu terbuka samar-samar, apakah Eommaku membukakannya?

'Oh, ya.'

Seseorang melangkah mendekati kamarku. Ia mulai mengetuknya pelan.

 _Tok tok.  
_ " _Taehyung_?"

Hm? Siapa itu? Suara indah yang sering kudengar dulu sepertinya kembali. Tunggu, tidak, ini tidak mungkin, kan? Seseorang yang kupuja-puja akan ketampanannya, sekarang ada didepan pintu kamarku? Yang benar saja. Ia bahkan masih di Jepang dan mungkin pulang ke Korea hanya gosip semata. Ini tidak adil.

\- Author POV -

 _Don't think of anything_

 _Don't say anything, not even a word_

 _Just give me a smile_

Taehyung tertunduk. Terdiam. Membiarkan orang itu terus mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk beribu-ribu kali. Ia mengambil bantal, menutupi kedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya sudah hancur lebur. Bahkan namja itu tidak berani untuk menatap dirinya sendiri di kaca. Ia merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah. Ia tahu, penyesalan tidak akan merubah segalanya. Satu tahun tanpa seseorang yang ia dambakan? Itu tidak mustahil. Itu sudah terlewat. Ketukan demi ketukan tetap dilanturkan oleh pintu itu. Tidak sedetikpun terlewat. Kim Taehyung tetap menutup matanya, menunggu seseorang di luar pintu itu mengatakan sesuatu. Semakin lama, ketukan itu tidak berarti. Ketukan itu melemah, menandakan seseorang di sana sudah menyerah. Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika seseorang itu adalah ..

Jeon Jungkook?

Sudut matanya berkedut, ia benar-benar sudah menyerah. Bahkan, ia belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada Jungkook sebelum ia pergi. Namun, bagaimana jika seseorang itu adalah Jungkook? Mungkin perasaan Taehyung masih ada, namun ia tidak menganggapnya sama. Suasanya sunyi seketika, sebelum seseorang mulai membuka mulutnya dan berkata,

 _"Tae, aku merindukanmu."_

 **HI GUYS! Aduh maaf banget itu ga jelas banget ceritanya, ga ada ide tapi pengen nge post x"D jadilah suatu karya yang ga jelas~ Oiya, minta kritik saran ya guys~~ Sekalian, kalo ada yang minta another pair, boleh kok. Gimana inii, to be continue / end?**


End file.
